The Christmas Peace Treaty
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Casey wants a quiet Christmas but has more than paperwork for Derek to sign. Dasey. Rated M for adult content. Recently Edited.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Kaitlyn and the plot. The rest belongs to Disney and their writers.

Prologue

(Christmas 2006)

Derek's best friend Sam always threw the best parties in town and this Christmas was no different. Their Hockey team had just won yet another game and so of course it was time for a victory party that was unsupervised. Sam and his girl of the week Kaitlyn were in the kitchen with Derek waiting for Derek's date to show up, whom Kaitlyn had been nice enough to fix-up for the lone Hokey Player. He wasn't able to deal with the girls at his High School, finding them too vapid or shallow. Finally at a little past 9 she finally walked in.

Derek didn't see her at first until she was standing next to him and the only word out of his mouth was "Wow!"

She walked in like she had a purpose to every step. Her light brown hair was just above her waist, her bangs had a red streak to them and her smile was gorgeous. For once in Derek's entire life he was focused on a girls' smile instead of her chest. Sam and Kaitlyn saw the expression held on his face and could not help but to smile knowingly at each other.

"Derek, I would like to introduce you to my friend and current roommate at my boarding school for all girls, Casey."

Derek managed to only catch her name for he was still staring at her. Casey giggled because of Derek and he snapped out of it at the sound before blushing slightly at being caught for being so rude.

"Smooth D," Sam commented.

Derek flipped him off and put his arm around Casey, trying to once again regain what little dignity he had.

"Here, let me show you to the drinks," he said.

Casey laughed again.

"Lead the way."

Once they got to the keg, Derek filled two cups for them and handed one to her.

"So Katie tells me you're Captain of the hockey team."

"She's just mad cuz I beat her precious Sammy for the position," Derek said with a smirk.

As the two talked they wondered about the house until before they knew it they were the last ones there besides Kaitlyn and Sam. Casey looked down at her watch and noticed the time, slightly freaking out in the process.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to be home in 5 minutes."

"Here, let me give you a ride home. We can continue to get to know each other along the way."

She wasn't sure at first, since she had barely met him, but a reassuring smile from Kaitlyn as she grabbed her jacket from the kitchen gave her the courage to walk outside with him and let him open the passenger side door for her. Once in Derek's dark emerald green 69 GTO Judge, he put on the radio. Even in the dark Casey could tell that the car was his pride and joy.

"Wow, she's a beauty," Casey remarked, trying to be heard over the noise being blasted from the speakers. "Better than what I have."

Derek turned down the radio a bit so they could converse easier.

"Oh yeah, what type of car do you drive?"

"Oh just a 75 midnight black corvette."

"Are you serious? That's like one of the best 70s cars that there is."

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me for my 16th birthday, but I would trade it any day for this beauty," Casey said while she patted the dashboard affectionately.

After 10 more minutes and many songs later Derek finally pulled up in front of Casey's house.

"Thanks for the ride, I had fun tonight."

"No problem. Hey are you doing anything next weekend?"

"Not that I know of," Casey said, her mind already working on how she was going to tell Derek yes to the date without sounding like she was desperate.

"Well how about we double date with Katie and Sam? Maybe catch a movie and eat out?"

"That sounds like fun," Casey stated with a smile.

Derek got out of the car to open her door. Once out, Derek opened his arms for hug but Casey had more on her mind than that. Once in his arms she tilted her head up and pushed her lips against his. What did not feel like a sufficient amount of time she pulled away and retreated a few steps back, that smile now returning to her lips.

"See you next week," Casey said quietly and rushed up her front steps and into her house.

"Yeah, see ya," Derek whispered to himself, barely able to contain a grin himself.

He drove off for home after she had gone inside, a smile plastered to his face, music blaring, and the windows rolled down to catch the night air, allowing it to whip his hair around. For the rest of the week up until their date his mind was constantly on her and him, hers.

When she drove to his house the day of their date his little sister Marti had come out to meet her.

"Hi, are you Smerek's new girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm Casey. And who are you?"

"I'm his cute little sister Marti. I like you, when are you moving in?"

At that point Derek had come out and rushed over to put his hand over her mouth.

"OK Smarti, time to go back inside."

"AWW. Bye Casey."

"Bye Marti. She so cute."

"Yeah, so you ready for that date?"

"Obviously if I'm here," she said with a smirk.

"Right. OK let's go."

For the next few dates Derek and Casey were the perfect couple. Only a few disagreements had ensued between the two but nothing serious. The day after New Year's was when their lives changed though, for that was when they had to hide their relationship from their parents, who unbeknownst to them had also been dating and were getting married that day. They had cancelled plans with each other saying they had family stuff and didn't realize what the other meant until Casey walked up the isle in front of her mom and saw Derek standing in the best man's spot next to George. Lizzie and Marti were both flower girls and Edwin was in charge of the rings. That night was the first and almost last night that the McDonald/Venturi household had peace and quiet, until now.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Katie. Everything else belongs to Disney and the writers of Life With Derek.

(The Day Before Christmas 2007)

**Slam**

Casey closed her door so hard that the entire house shook. George and Nora rushed up the stairs to see Casey come out of her room, wearing her bathrobe, and storm across to Derek's room.

"Casey, sweetie, what are you doing?" Nora asked trying to gain control of the situation.

"It's time that for one day of the year Derek and I don't fight. So I figured Christmas was the best time," she reasoned with them.

"Ah. So what's with the paper and pen than?" She asked.

"This is a drawn up document for Derek to sign stating that he will not give me reason or anyone else to yell at him or start a fight. The same goes for me with not badgering him and so forth."

"Wow," George exclaimed, "you've really thought this out.'

"Of course George. When it comes to Derek no measure should be overlooked."

"Well we wish you luck on your…" Nora couldn't quiet find the word for it.

"Endeavor. I shall."

Casey reached for Derek's doorknob and turned it. As an afterthought she said to her parents.

"Don't listen at the door like I know you'll want to."

"Of course not." Nora said.

"We would never." George replied.

Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Here I go."

She pushed the door open and was surprised to see Derek awake and wearing only his boxers.

"Derek we need to talk." She said.

Casey closed the door and locked it behind her. No sooner was the door closed Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti (Who all came along during Casey explanation) rushed to the door to listen to Derek's reaction. Little did they know what Casey saw when she entered.

"You know I don't like you in my room," Derek said but mouthed the words "I love it."

Even after the wedding Derek and Casey kept dating. They told their parents that they were going out with certain people when really they were double dating with those people. It wasn't a secret at school because of the year previous at the party and all of their dates up till the wedding. You never saw Derek without Casey and vice-versa.

"Well I need you to sign something," Casey said while handing Derek the paper and pen.

"What's this Garbage," He asked while scanning through it.

"This 'Garbage' as you put it is a peace treaty for you to behave on Christmas by not causing the family any discomfort with your attitude and pranks."

"And what if I don't want to sign it?" Derek asked as he threw the paper on his desk.

Everyone outside the door didn't hear the paper hit his desk because Edwin was snickering too loudly for he knew Derek would never give in.

"Then I guess you won't get one of your presents Katie and I got you early," She said while removing her bathrobe. Underneath was a see through Emerald Green teddy.

Once he saw what she was wearing his jaw drop. Trying to regain his composure he was able to close his mouth and with his index finger beckoned her over to him.

"Well in that case where do I sign?"

Casey was now currently sitting on top of his lap and could feel his erection through his boxers. She started pointing to various spots on her body starting at her lips and moving her way down.

"Sign here, and here, initial here, and there."

"What happens if I sign here?" He asked pushing his lips to her core.

"That lets me have complete control of your room 4 days a week." She said.

Edwin and George pulled away from the door in shock. Derek would never give his room up to Casey without being completely insane.

"Come on Ed, let's go see what's on the TV."

Only Nora, Lizzie, and Marti stayed and heard the next agreement.

"Didn't you say you had to sign to?"

"Yes but it was under your terms. If I initial here," She said kissing his tip which had come free of his boxer's during Derek's kissing, "What do you get?"

"All access to your CDs and Movies."

Nora pulled away this time. Casey's CDs were like her children, no one, not even her own mother, was allowed to touch them. Nora also walked off to finish the laundry she had started.

"OK, but if I sign?" Casey than took his entire cock into her mouth. It took all of Derek's self-control not to moan.

"I also get control of your room but on the weekends along with anything in it."

Lizzie finally left too. She couldn't believe her ears. Casey and Derek had finally lost their brains. Walking away while shaking her head she decided to try to find some ice cream in the freezer.

"Now hold it there," Derek said pulling her off of his lower regions, "Don't start what you can't finish."

In a matter of seconds the teddy and boxers were on the floor. No sooner had they started Marti knocked on the door and at the top of her lungs said,

"They're gone. You can stop having sex now."

Once they had heard the knocking both jumped away from each other and put their clothes back on. Derek was a word to late on putting his hand over her mouth. From downstairs four "What's?" could be heard.

"Don't pay attention to Smarti, you know how little kids are."

Grumbled replies came from downstairs all agreeing with him.

"Now Smarti, Nora and Dad don't know about Casey and me. So you have to keep it quiet OK?"

"OK Smerek." Marti rushed off to her room then to play with her stuffed animals.

Once she was gone Derek pushed Casey back into his room and onto his bed after closing and locking the door.

"Now," he said removing her robe and Negligee, "Where were we?"

"I think you were about to sign something."

"Oh right."

After everyone had gone to bed Casey finally left Derek's room and went to her own. She fell asleep as soon as she got into bed with a small smirk on her face for before she left she got Derek to sign the actual paperwork, after a couple of interruptions of him attacking her neck, and had the paperwork safely under her pillow for the morning. What Derek didn't know was that he signed away his room and car privileges for a month if he caused any problems. Too bad she was going to make him break the contract.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, B.I.C., Bill, and Katie. The rest belongs to Disney and the writers of Life with Derek. Warning: Sexual content. If under 16 don't read or read at your own risk. Also some alcohol use.

AN: Remember what Cassie wore in the last chapter. That wasn't the gift she was talking about.

(Christmas Day and Night 2007)

"Wake up Smerek, Wake up. It's Christmas."

Marti woke Derek up at 5 am, it had been the same thing ever since she could get out of her crib and talk, and this year was no different.

"Okay Smarti, Okay. I'm up. Let me get dressed at least before we go downstairs."

Once Derek was in his robe Marti proceeded to pull his hand until he was following her down the stairs and sitting next to her by the tree. Soon after she was seated Derek covered his ears in anticipation of Marti's wake up ritual.

"WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO OPEN UP YOUR PREASENTS FOR YOU!"

No sooner had she screamed this Edwin, Lizzie, Nora, and George all hurried into the living room. Only Casey didn't come down the stairs. Instead she came out of the kitchen holding a tray full of food and walked straight over to Derek.

"Merry Christmas Derek," She said.

As she leaned over to put it on his lap he whispered in her ear only for her to hear,

"Remind me to thank the cook later."

"You better do more than just thank her," Casey replied.

It was like that throughout the day, Casey insisted Derek opened his present first and was served diner first even. Edwin along with everyone else in the family was shocked at Cassie's display but she merely said that it was in the contract, which would then make Edwin say,

"Darn Derek, and we thought she had learned her place."

This would always earn him a slap to the back of the head by Casey followed by Derek whispering,

"Even on Christmas that miracle will never happen."

That night was just as eventful. Derek and Casey went to Sam's yearly Christmas party, again telling their parents they were going with certain people as a date, and arrived just when it was getting into full swing. Each grabbing their respective cups of beer they proceeded to make their rounds around the house. It was kind of routine now for them during parties to stop by the Hockey team, for Derek to show Casey off, over to the kitchen where some of Casey's old school friends were, and of course Sam's room to break Sam and Katie apart long enough to say hi and catch up.

Casey normally nursed one beer the entire night but she felt that she needed more courage for something she had planned for later. Derek was a different story however when it came to alcohol. If he saw it, he drank it. Casey tried to limit him tonight and was successful for the most part, he was only able to down 7 out of his normal 20 cups, so she took him down to B.I.C. (Burgers and Ice Cream) to clear his head before she took him home.

When they got there, thankfully, everyone was asleep so she was able to get him up the stairs and into his room with the door closed and locked firmly behind her. Derek noticed a box on his side table and was about to question it when his shirt was pulled over his head and thrown on the floor along with his shoes, socks, and pants. Casey pushed him back onto the bed and then removed her own clothing not leaving a single thing on. He was now trying to pull off his boxers she stopped him in mid tug.

"Now Case, thas not fair." He said slurring his words.

"I need you coherent when I ask you this Derek, its about us and our future."

This made Derek sit up straight in his bed. A worried look crossed his face as he started to sober up quickly.

"What about us?"

"Derek, where do you see us in 5 years? Even in one year?" She asked.

Relaxing a little Derek was able to pull Casey down onto the bed next to him.

"Casey, in one year I see us sitting like this but at collage, we'll have our own dorm room and we'll have told Nora and George about us by then and they'll have accepted. Now, in five years I see us also like this but married, in our own house, you working towards your teaching degree and me starting as the new owner of B.I.C.s."

This threw Casey off. "Owner?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Bill offered me the job for when I graduate High school."

"Derek that's wonderful," Casey said while giving him a hug, "and were you serious about the marriage thing?"

"If I had a ring right now I would propose, you know I would."

"Well that brings me to my main question Derek. Last night wasn't your present, instead that little box right there is."

Casey got on one knee and grabbed the box.

"Derek Michael Venturi, we have been together for only a year but it seems like a life time. I know that it's normally the guy that proposes but I think that this will be something funny to tell our kids when we have them. Will you marry me?"

She then pulled out a single banned ring that had the carvings DV 3 CM. Before she had the chance to stand up on her own Derek pulled her up on top of him and kissed her full out.

"Damn, I wished I had asked you first." Derek said.

"So is that a yes?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, I love you Casey McDonald and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. So let's ahh…Consummate our new beginning."

Casey could just giggle at his terminology.

Derek kissed her passionately on the lips and started to trail kisses down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone and was graced with a small moan of displeasure.

"Please don't stop."

Derek smirked at her request. He licked and sucked on her collarbone and then trailed more kisses down to her breast. He started on the right kissing the nipple and then took it into his mouth where he soon swirled his tongue around it. Hearing Casey's sighs and moans sent fire to his groin but he continued with his ministrations and soon gave the same amount of affection to her left one.

After her breast were thoroughly appreciated, Derek moved down her stomach and was soon just above her well-trimmed patch. Instead of continuing he went straight past them to her knees and then started to kiss his way up to her mound. Once there he continuously flicked his tongue over her clit and soon had her climaxing while he drank her juices. After that she seemed to purr like a cat that had just caught the canary.

"Now it your turn Derek." She said with a smile on her lips.

Following Derek's previous example she started at his lips and went down. She did not however stop at his nipples, since he was ticklish there, but continued down to his shaft where she kissed along the underside and then licked where she had just kissed. Casey did this with all four sides of Derek's cock and soon she was licking him like an ice cream cone. She lightly grabbed his sac and started to knead them when she took him fully in her mouth and Derek let out a groan. After a few minutes he pulled her off of him and brought her lips up to his.

Their mouths, tongues, and bodies were fighting for dominance. At one point Derek would be on top but the next Casey would. They wanted to bring the other pleasure but at the same time reach their own climax. Within 20 minutes of starting Casey had climaxed 3 more times and Derek was soon on his way to. It was another half hour before he finally pulled her on top of him finally spent. Kissing her forehead he fell into a peaceful sleep as did she for each knew their relationship would only strengthen with time.


	4. Chapter 3 The End

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Raven, B.I.C., Jonathon, and Katie.

(Christmas 2029)

Derek and Casey had gotten married the day after graduation. They were both out of collage each achieving the job they had set out for. Derek was now the proud owner of a chain of B.I.C.s and Casey was a successful English Teacher at their old high school. Casey and Katie saw each other every day since Katie was the Vice-Principal now and Sam and Katie were also married the day after graduation. Sam was one of the Managers at B.I.C. and now owned his parents old home.

It was once again time for the yearly Christmas party and it was in full swing when the Venturi's got there, all three of them. Casey took Raven, who was now 18, to go hang out with Sam and Katie's son Jonathon. Jon and Raven were just like Sam and Derek when they first met and you could tell that a Venturi was still in charge. Raven was able to come up with pranks that made even her father jealous. Jonathon wasn't as lucky as Raven though, no matter how hard he tried he thought Raven didn't know he existed. Their story comes later though.

Now Casey and Derek quit drinking back in collage, mainly Derek, and were having a nice conversation with Sam and Katie about where they were going to spend New Year's.

"We should go to Hawaii this year. At least it will be warm," Casey suggested.

"That would be perfect. Case, Raven, and I can than go shopping for bathing suits for everyone than."

"Hey D, how much you wanna bet their going to get us Speedos."

"Sam if you ever say that word again I will personally give you a black eye," Derek commented.

"No Sam has a good idea, Katie and I will go get those. Besides your butt would look cute in it." Casey giggled at what she said and Katie joined in.

The look on Derek and Sam's faces were priceless. It reminded Casey of the MasterCard commercials.

Trip to Hawaii for 6: $35,076

Bathing suits: $150

_Seeing your husband and his best friend's face when they pull the Speedos out: Priceless_

Over the next few days Casey, Katie, and Raven went from one store to the next buying everything they would need for their trip. Derek and Sam had already booked the tickets and Hotel now all the girls had to do was buy the suits, New Year's 'Favors', and just for Casey and Katie one ruby red and one midnight blue teddy. Neither adult noticed Raven buying a black one for she stuffed that bag underneath her bikini she had previously bought.

Sam and Derek were at Sam's house watching the game when the girls came in. Raven went upstairs to the guest room to change into her suit. It was always the same, if she bought something her dad had to approve the length of it, and if it didn't cover enough he would make her take it back. When she came down the stairs Jonathon had just come in the front door. He just stared at her with an awed expression on his face. Only Casey noticed this but she would wait till later to talk to her daughter about her friendship with Jonathon.

"Well, I guess you can wear it. But if I see more than one guy come up to you cuz he dropped something I'll personally drop him."

"Yes daddy. Oh, hey Jon."

"Hey Raven, you wanna play some football with me and the guys?"

"Sure. Let me just get out of this thing and I'll be down in a minute."

She went back upstairs and was back down in a matter of minutes. Once out the front door Casey grabbed the shopping bags and Katie's arm and dragged both of them upstairs and into the room Raven had just vacated.

"What's up Case? Why so jittery?"

"Did you notice the way Jonathon looked at her? It's the same look that Sam and Derek give us. Oh, my baby's growing up."

"Casey what in the world are you talking about?"

"Seriously Katie. Haven't you seen the way Jonathon looks at Raven? At first I thought I was imagining things but just a few minutes ago proved my point."

"Wait are we talking about Jonathon in love with Raven or Raven in love with Jonathon?" Katie asked.

"Wait, Raven loves him?"

"Yeah. It's obvious. Didn't you notice Miss I-see-every-single-detail-under-the-sun?"

"No. Wow, should we tell the guys?"

"NO! You know how they'll get. Derek will want to kill him for looking at his baby girl, than Sam will take offense to it, and then they'll get in a fight, which will result in us not sporting our new nighttime 'outfits'. We'll just let the kids work it out when they're ready to come to terms with their feelings."

"You're right. Let's not get the Dim Twins involved in this, we don't need trips to the hospital because of them and miss our trip."

"Exactly. Come on Case, let's go grab a few cokes and sit outside with our DT's."

Five days later all six of them were lying on the beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. Raven wearing a Black bikini, was lying down next to her mother, who was wearing an emerald green bikini, decided that she wanted to fall asleep in the sun. She woke up an hour later by her dad who told her she needed more sunscreen.

"Hey squirt, Go ask your mom or Aunt Katie to put sunscreen on your back. The last thing we want is for you to be up in the rooms by yourself in pain because you have a sunburn."

"I thought mom and Katie went to the bar for some Martinis?"

"Right. Um, Oh! I know. Hey Jon, come here for a sec."

"Sup Uncle D?"

"Put some sunscreen on Raven's back please. I don't want her to get burned."

"Sure thing."

Sigh

"Now Raven, be nice, he's only trying to help your overprotective father."

"Yes daddy." She giggled at him.

Once Derek left Jon started to rub the sunscreen over her back.

"Just untie the strap on my top. That way I won't get lines while I'm tanning."

A small gulp came from him with a small "Okay" following it.

Once he finished she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Thanks for making sure my overprotective father is happy.'

"Anything for daddy's little princess."

Without realizing it the two had slowly moved towards each other and their lips almost touched when Jonathon realized what was happening.

"Uh, I better go back to the rooms. I need to go research on some stuff for that poem we were supposed to write for English."

"You're not done yet? Okay than. Catch ya at the party tonight."

After he left Casey flopped on the ground next to Raven.

"So when ya going to ask him?"

"Ask him what mom?" Raven said putting her head back down on the cool sand.

"Ask Jonathon out of course silly. He's crazy about you. And you can't deny that you are too."

"EWW! Mom, Jon and I are just friends. He's like a younger brother to me."

"Raven, do you feel happy when you're around him? Even if you're sad and feel like nothing has gone right that day? Or do you get a weird feeling in your stomach but pass it off as something you ate?"

"Yeah. He can always make me smile and that feeling happens when he's around me. Plus when he gives me hugs goodbye I feel safe and know nothing can harm me while I'm in his arms."

"Oh sweetie, you're in love."

Raven jumped off her towel and almost lost her top.

"Um, mom, I need to get going, a little help?"

"Oh, sure."

Once it was tied Raven rushed back to the hotel room to shower for the party with a plan in her mind.

"Good luck." Casey yelled as her daughter ran off.

That night when the ball struck midnight in New York and all the couples kiss was when Casey told Katie, Derek and Sam about what had happened.

"It's about time. I've been trying to get them together for 3 years," was all Derek had to say about the situation.

"Me too. Shesh, you would think they would have figured it out by now," Sam piped in.

"Wait, you two wanted this to happen?" Katie asked.

"Of course. We're like family so why not make it legal?"

"It figures you would look at it that way D."

"Awe come on Case, You know us men."

"Yeah, Can't live with them…"

"Can't live without them." Katie finished off.

Both girls giggled and were given their New Year's kiss. It felt like they were back in 2006 when all of it started and were now looking forward to sitting back and enjoying their lives to the fullest. For life with Derek had never been more fulfilling for Casey and she wanted to leave it that way.

(A/N: This is the last chapter to the Christmas Peace Treaty. I'll start posting the sequel as soon as I can.

Luvs Much,

Erzibeth-Malfoy)


End file.
